warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Reedwhisker/Main article
}} |pastaffie= |note}}}} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Reedpaw |warrior=Reedwhisker |senior warrior=Reedwhisker |deputy=Reedwhisker |rogue=Reedwhisker |mother=Mistystar |father=Blackclaw |brothers=Perchkit, Pikepaw |sister=Primrosepaw |mentor=Unknown |apps=Rippletail, Pouncetail, Hollowflight, Lizardtail |precededby1=Mistyfoot |succeededby1=None |position1=Deputy |livebooks=''Forest of Secrets, ''Moonrise, Twilight, Sunset, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=Unknown}} Reedwhisker is a black tom with dark gray eyes. Reedwhisker is the current deputy of RiverClan in the lake territories. He was born to Mistyfoot and Blackclaw, along with his siblings, Perchkit, Pikepaw and Primrosepaw. When he was a young kit, a flood swept through RiverClan territory, and he was saved by Graystripe and Fireheart. He later became an apprentice with the name of Reedpaw, and after nearly drowning in the river, he was saved by Leafpaw. He earned his warrior name of Reedwhisker, and gained his first apprentice, Rippletail, and later, Pouncetail. He became a senior warrior and was given his third apprentice of Hollowflight, and named Mistystar's deputy. He and Mistystar shared a close bond due to Reedwhisker being Mistystar's sole surviving kit. He then was given his fourth apprentice, Lizardtail. When the Kin attacked RiverClan, they lost the battle and Reedwhisker was taken prisoner along with the other injured. Reedwhisker showed open defiance and hatred of Darktail, and managed to escape with the help of the other Clans and drive out the Kin. He aided Mistystar to rebuild RiverClan and recover from the devastation caused by the Kin and later the fire. History ''The Prophecies Begin :He is one of Blackclaw and Mistyfoot's kits that is swept away in a flood. Fireheart and Graystripe rescue them and bring them back to RiverClan's camp where they are greeted by Leopardfur, Stonefur and Blackclaw. Leopardfur and Blackclaw accuse them of stealing the kits when their camp flooded, but Stonefur recognizes the kits as his sister's. While Mistyfoot is grateful for them saving her kits, Blackclaw still refuses to believe their story. The New Prophecy :Reedpaw is now a young apprentice. He accidentally falls into the river and is rescued by Mistyfoot. However, he is unconscious and bleeding, and Hawkfrost and Mistyfoot urge Mothwing to help him, but her nerves get the best of her. Leafpaw, with the aid of Spottedleaf, removes the water from his lungs and patches his wound. Reedpaw thanks Leafpaw and suddenly realizes she is a ThunderClan cat. Mothwing frets how she failed to help Reedpaw, but Leafpaw reassures her. :He makes the journey to their new home and is given his warrior name of Reedwhisker, and later an apprentice, Ripplepaw. He meets Leafpool again when she visits RiverClan to help them with a sickness. She's glad to see him again, and asks him to collect some yarrow and juniper berries with Ripplepaw. Power of Three :Reedwhisker has another apprentice, Pouncepaw. Willowpaw and Hollypaw spy on Reedwhisker, Voletooth, Blackclaw, Minnowpaw and Pouncepaw barricading their camp with stones and gorse from the Twoleg kits, but they are caught when a dog chases them onto WindClan territory. Ashfoot and Tornear accuses them of trespassing, and the RiverClan patrol takes Hollypaw back to the island. He reports Hollypaw to Leopardstar who lets her stay until it is safe to return. :He participates in the battle between the four Clans, fighting with WindClan and against ShadowClan and ThunderClan with his Clan and WindClan. When Graystripe orders Jaypaw to alert Firestar that RiverClan had joined the fight, he detects Reedwhisker and Mosspelt arguing as they head for Firestar's battle patrol. Omen of the Stars :He is mentoring his third apprentice, Hollowpaw. During the drought, Leopardstar claims the fish in the lake as RiverClan's and orders her warriors to guard the remaining lake water. Reedwhisker, Graymist, Otterheart and Sneezepaw watch over the water when a ThunderClan patrol comes to collect water. Reedwhisker sharply reminds them to not take any fish. When Dovepaw uses her powers to spy on RiverClan, Reedwhisker hopes that Firestar's plan to send cats to free water works. :After Leopardstar dies, his mother, Mistyfoot, succeeds her as leader. She appoints Reedwhisker as her deputy. At a Gathering when Mistystar reports the increased presence of Twolegs have not threatened their fresh-kill, Reedwhisker remarks the Twolegs are incapable of catching fish. A Vision of Shadows :When Darktail and his Kin invade RiverClan territory, Reedwhisker fights one-on-one with Darktail when the tyrant attacks Mistystar, preventing him from killing her. However, Darktail easily subdues Reedwhisker and demands to take all of the wounded prisoners. Mistystar does not want to abandon her son, but Reedwhisker insists she must, and Darktail takes him, Brackenpelt, Mintfur and Icewing. The four are tortured, starving and their wounds untreated until all four reluctantly swear an oath of loyalty to the Kin. Reedwhisker at first tries to defy Darktail but gives in due to hunger. Violetpaw sneaks them food, and forms a plan to break them out. The prisoners fight back, and the rest of the Clans rescue them. :He later journeys with Squirrelflight, Hawkwing, Tigerheart, Violetpaw and Twigpaw to confront Onestar about Darktail, insisting he was fit for the journey. At the next Gathering, Reedwhisker stands by Mistystar when she closes RiverClan's borders. When a lightning strike causes a fire in RiverClan's camp, Reedwhisker helps the medicine cats evacuate the sick ones, but he becomes separated from his Clan. He explains to Hawkwing what happened, and is reunited with his Clanmates. The Broken Code :He voices doubt that Shadowsight would be able to connect with StarClan, asking the young cat if he was sure he wasn't dreaming about it. He later is present with the other Clan deputies and leaders as they try to break the ice on the Moonpool, but their efforts are in vain as the ice is too thick. He also appears concerned when Shadowpaw announces his plan to try and cure Bramblestar, asking Squirrelflight what would happen if Bramblestar died for good. Novellas :In 'Mistystar's Omen, Reedwhisker is one of the first cats to honor Mistyfoot as their new leader. She names Reedwhisker her deputy, though Mossypaw believes her choice to be biased since Reedwhisker was Mistystar's son. He greets her when she returns from her leadership ceremony and offers to bring the news to Blackstar. He alerts Mistystar that Hollowpaw and Rushpaw are trapped by dogs, and he and Mallownose rescue them. However, one of the dogs attacks and he is severely wounded. Mistystar forbids Mothwing from treating her son because of her lack of faith in StarClan, but Stonefur gives her an omen to trust in Mothwing's instincts. She allows Mothwing to heal him, and Reedwhisker survives. Detailed description :Reedwhisker is a slender black tom with small, neat ears and dark gray eyes. Trivia Interesting facts *He has ThunderClan blood through Bluestar. *Despite being an older kit in Forest of Secrets, he does not become an apprentice until at least Moonrise, while gaining his warrior name some time between Starlight and Twilight. *Due to timeline inconsistencies, he is shown younger than he actually is, when he is actually at the very least the same age as Bramblestar and Tawnypelt. Author statements *Kate Cary has said that she wishes that three of Mistystar's four kits could have been Graymist, Rippletail, and Reedwhisker. However, Reedwhisker is confirmed by Vicky later in the same chat, making Rippletail too young to be from the same litter. **Later it is revealed that Graymist and Rippletail were not Reedwhisker's littermates and that the litter Fireheart saved from the river consisted of Reedwhisker and either Pikepaw, Perchkit, or Primrosepaw. *Kate Cary has mentioned that she would like Reedwhisker to be Duskfur's mate and even wrote it into her Allegiance list, but it isn't confirmed as canon. Mistakes *He has been mistakenly called Reedfeather twice. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes |See more'}} External links * * * * * Notes and references Notes Category:Main article pages